


The man they left behind

by AraniWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniWrites/pseuds/AraniWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake AH was captured by a rival gang. Gavin was the only one to escape them. And they made the unfortunate mistake of underestimating him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man they left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this work contains mention of torture, blood, death and violence. Enjoy!

Fuck, it hurt. Every muscle in his body ached. Every cut and bruise throbbed with pain. Every noise made him jump. Every shadow was a man with a gun.

Michael tensed. He wasn’t easy to scare, he’d been in more shootouts and heists than most people, he’d been shot and stabbed more times than he could count. But two weeks of torture by a rival gang was two weeks too long. His bandages itched, but the scars left on his mind hurt more than anything else.

He jumped when arms snaked around his waist from behind before he recognized them. He was pulled back into his boyfriend’s chest, relaxing at the comforting feeling it provided. “I’m here. Go to sleep.” Gavin muttered, pressing his lips into Michael’s hair. He sighed and smiled lightly, turning to press his face into Gavin’s chest.

The penthouse he lived in was eerily quiet. It had been three days since they had returned and everyone was still exhausted. Ray dragged Ryan to their room first, followed by Jack and Geoff into theirs an hour or so later. Michael seemed to be the only one still awake, still unable to sleep, tormented by nightmares that wouldn’t go away.

Michael thought about everything that happened. The heist that seemed so perfectly planned falling apart. When a rival gang of fifty people jumped them before the heist was even over. Hearing each com go quiet, one by one, until only Gavin remained, screaming for his friends who were helpless to respond. Michael had cried. He never admitted it, but hearing the devastation in Gavin’s voice was worse than anything they could do to him.

The crew was held for two weeks, tortured for information. The gang’s main objectives were the locations of Funhaus (their brother crew), their supplier Lindsay, and their medic Caleb. But none of the crew knew any specifics, and even if they did none would say a word. They all endured each and every blow, not once breaking, yelling to one another in the dead of night and keeping each other sane. They may have been held in different, reinforced rooms, but they yelled anyway, and the rest would always respond, no matter how weak they felt.

The only voice missing was Gavin’s. The rivals had never caught Gavin, the lad had escaped them, and they weren’t concerned with him. The crew heard them laughing and sneering, the fool was left all alone, and he was no threat. Michael roared at them to shut up, to protect Gavin’s name, and received nothing but laughter and a knife in his shoulder. Totally worth it.

Curiosity got the better of him, and Michael snapped back into attention. Gavin was asleep again, his face showing the obvious signs of exhaustion, like it was the first time he had slept in weeks. Michael knew that was likely the case. When he was confident Gavin was deep into sleep, he slowly moved his way out of the lad’s grasp. He stood and left their room quietly, shutting the door behind him.

He couldn’t hear anything in the penthouse. The living room and kitchen were being illuminated by nothing but the streetlights, casting an eerie yellow glow on the furniture. Even in the dead of night, the city was alive with sirens and bars and people going about their lives, oblivious to what Fake AH had gone through, not needing to know. Michael shuffled over to the desktop computer, tucked into the corner of the living room, booting up the computer and illuminating the corner with its light. He plugged in the headphones resting beside it before searching for the files he wanted.

A month before their capture, the penthouse had been broken into. Geoff was pissed about it and bought security cameras for the living room, kitchen and hallway. The files were usually off limits to the crew, but if they absolutely had to access it they could from the desktop. Michael found the saved file footage, scrolling through the dates until he found the one he wanted. Two weeks and three days before the current day, when this nightmare started.

He watched as his crew marched out of the penthouse, armed to the teeth with grins on their faces. A normal heist, an easy one at that. Hours passed by with an empty penthouse, shadows falling over the rooms as day turned to night. At about midnight that day, Gavin walked into the penthouse alone, bleeding and bruised, what looked like road burn on his leg, his guns covered in blood. Michael couldn’t get a good look, but it looked like Gavin was crying.

For the next day and a half straight, Gavin sat on the floor in the living room, folded up and watching the front door. He rarely got up, only leaving to pee, never treating his wounds, not eating nor sleeping. Michael’s heart was breaking watching it. Watching that dead look in Gavin’s eyes, the silent tears, the waiting for his family who were in no position to show. When Gavin finally did start moving, he treated his own wounds and paced the penthouse. He ate a little bit, even tried to play on the XBox, but mostly he was just sat there, waiting.

On the fourth day, Gavin punched a hole in the wall in the hallway. He screamed, it was like the wall wasn’t even there, something primal replacing Gavin in that moment. The look in his eyes a mixture of murderous and desperate.

Then Gavin was back, staring at the hole in the wall, tracing his edges, his shoulders shaking. He stayed like that for awhile until Michael saw a change. He saw Gavin stand a little straighter, saw his shoulders tensing, and his eyes take on a hard look. Something a little more than determination. 

In under an hour, Gavin had the living room littered with folders, papers, and every laptop, tablet and cell phone owned by every crew member. Every device was doing something Michael couldn’t understand. Gavin was on the phone constantly with people Michael didn’t know. He searched through folders and files. He printed out pictures, filled the wall with them, crossing out some, circling others. Then he would grab a pistol or rifle and leave the penthouse for hours.

Whenever Gavin returned he was either bloodied all over again or he was carrying more files in boxes and bags. There wasn’t a single time Gavin smiled. That hard, cold stare remained constant. There was a period of two days where Gavin wasn’t in the penthouse at all, and when he returned he slapped a big piece of paper on the wall, writing the title of three different gangs in the city. One of them, Michael noticed, was the one keeping them captive.

On the day of their rescue, Gavin shot someone in the penthouse. He had returned after a few hours out, knuckles bloody and raw, gun covered in it. When he got through the door he was jumped from behind. His attacker was bigger than him, but Gavin managed to grab the man’s arms and throw him over his shoulder, straight onto the glass coffee table. It happened in under a minute. The attacker’s blood pooled around him from the glass. Gavin knelt and tried to ask him questions, but the attacker didn’t say a word, instead choosing to shake and moan in pain. Gavin stood and shot him, putting him out of his misery. Then he searched the body, finding nothing but a cell phone and a tattoo on the man’s wrist. Something about the Tattoo caught Gavin’s attention, and Michael watched as he went from laptop to laptop, pulling up files on each. He hacked into the man’s cell phone and looked through it, downloading it all to his own laptop. Then, Michael could see a light bulb going off in his head. He stood up and vaulted over the couch, marching to the wall and circling the name of the gang that had taken the crew. Then Gavin jumped back over the couch, grabbed the phone, found a chair and put the phone right up to the security camera. The blurry imagine of what looked like an address was on the screen. 

Gavin cleaned up the penthouse. He got rid of the body, removed the broken table and all the glass, repaired the hole in the wall and made himself a sandwich. He put every electronic where he found it, boxed up every scrap of evidence and put them in his room. Then he packed up a bag, grabbed Michael’s minigun, and stormed out of the penthouse.

\- - - 

_First they heard the helicopter. It hovered over the building for a long time. Then they heard Jack’s cell door slam, the woman moaning and coughing in pain from within, fresh out of interrogation._

_“Jack?” Ryan’s voice asked after a minute, sounding cold to those who didn’t know him, sounding nervous to those that did._

_“I’m okay.” She replied in a meek voice, barely audible over the helicopter outside. A few minutes passed, then several of the rival gang stormed past the cells. That’s when the explosions started._

_Fake AH could see the flashes, feel the explosions shaking the building. But none hit the building. A machine gun was firing closer to the building, they heard screaming and people running in and out of the building. The chopper got closer to the ground, then the blades stopped while the machine gun kept going. “Stay calm.” Geoff told them all in that reassuring voice none of them could ignore._

_They all knew who it was. They all knew, never doubted, they knew Gavin was looking for them. They knew it was him out there to get them out. They weren’t scared that he would blow them up with that chopper, they knew better than that._

_“Bit of an overkill.” Ray quipped, and they all laughed. For the first time in two weeks, they were laughing and smiling._

_And then the warehouse doors slammed open, and a very familiar minigun was shooting everyone inside. People screamed in pain, trying to get away, falling in the hallways and doorways, and it wasn’t belong until all of them were dead, their interrogators and captors. Geoff could see the gang’s leader dead in front of his door. Then it was silent, save for footsteps walking to their cell doors. Michael looked through the barred windows in his door and saw Gavin, covered head to toe in the gang’s blood, staring back at him._

_“Hey boi.” Michael said quietly, smiling at him, Gavin smiling back._

_“I’m here, boi’s.”_

_Gavin opened all of their cell doors before attending to any of them. They all fumbled their way into the dark hallway, sitting on the floor, huddled together, hands being held, Gavin checking over them all. They knew they needed to leave, but Gavin spent the time to deal with any serious, immediate wounds. Jack was by far the worst off, the rival gang thinking she had the information they needed. Gavin supported her outside, the rest of the crew supported each other, and as a group they stumbled out of the warehouse and into the sunlight._

_Lindsay was guarding the helicopter sitting outside. She ran over to help upon seeing them, supporting each as they stepped into the helicopter. Gavin shot a few more gang members who charged them before hopping into the drivers seat, Lindsay back on the turret, the crew all holding loaded pistols, if nothing but for a feeling of safety. Michael watched out the open doors as they flew away from the warehouse, not at all upset when it blew up once they were out of range._

_Gavin landed on the roof, helping them all into the penthouse. He spent the day looking at each of them, cleaning every wound, tending to every need, completely attentive and doing everything they needed him to do. He carefully wrapped their wounds, putting a blanket of comfort over the scars left on their minds. When night fell and the exhaustion hit, he stood watch through the night, holding a loaded rifle, his family piled together in the living room. Under his eye, they all fell into a shaky sleep, not at all free of nightmares, but his watch giving them enough comfort to rest._

\- - -

Michael smiled sadly when the recorded footage ended. His heart ached for is boi, finding it was almost four in the morning. Michael looked over the files one last time before selecting them all and deleting them from the Desktop’s hard drive. No one needed to see Gavin in that state. He could be his usual silly self and not feel like he needed to explain himself. Michael would make sure of that. It made him feel a little better about everything that had happened.

He turned off the desktop and walked back to his and Gavin’s room. The brit was still asleep, making up for two weeks without. Michael carefully climbed into bed and snuggled himself into Gavin’s chest, Gavin subconsciously wrapping his arms around Michael’s back. He closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep. It may be a while before any of them returned to normal, but they had Gavin with them. And when Gavin was there, they were absolutely safe. There was nothing and no one who could harm them without Gavin’s wrath behind them.

Nothing could keep him from his family.


End file.
